leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nocturne/@comment-205.173.47.254-20120829214147/@comment-3419132-20120829221325
Nocturne Nocturne is a high damage melee carry assassian that functions very well as a jungler. Nocturne can be built effectivly as a bruiser semi-carry or a melee assasian, either of which can jungle very effectivly. Nocturne has very strong jungle clear times and sustain thanks to his passive and an early Vampiric Cepter allowing for a respectable pool of health when ganking early. Nocturne's true carry and ganking potential when his ult comes into play. Nocturne can shut down a number of setups and strategys that the enemy may coordinating as he can remove their vision and then have his choice for a target given he has vision of the desired target. Noctune has ample steroids as his Duskbringer gives a strong AD damage steroid as well as a movement speed buff. This combined in with the passive Attack Speed increase from Shroud of Darkness, which can be doubled from a succesful proc, which will give him a very powerful steroid in all aspects with the potential to rapidly strike down key targets. Nocturne's ultimate also allows him to ignore enemy wards as he can cast it from a much farther range that the wards will reveal giving almost no time to react. If built as a bruiser Nocturne can initiate teamfights very well and from his strong lifesteal and spellshield he can survive a moderate amount of return damage before either being killed or having to flee. If built as an assassian it may be to your best interests to ult and attack the enemy carry after your team initiates so you arn't immediatly bursted down. Between his high damage and steroids as well as his fear, Nocturne is very good at occupying the enemy carries and burst them down rapidly. Overall, Nocturne is a strong bruiser or melee carry depending on build who has the potential for incredible ganks and initiation. Lee Sin Lee Sin is a very high mobility energy based bruiser or melee carry who can be, in roles, can be compared to Nocturne. Lee Sin has natural ability and health sustain from his energy based resource and his passive as well as spell vamp and lifesteal from abilities for health sustain. Because of this sustain and his attack speed slows he functions exceptionaly as a jungler as well as having very powerful pre-6 ganks and even better post-6 ganks. Lee Sin can function very well in a top lane on top of his jungling capability because of his very strong mobility and natural sustain. Lee Sin's very large array of abilities make him one of the most versitile champions in the League as he has a stamble amount of damage, defense, as well as negative and possitive buffs. Lee Sin can built effectivly as a high damage melee semi-carry or a strong bruiser with ample initiation of his own. If built as a bruiser Lee Sin can disrupt an enemy team by rapidly dashing into their composition and sabatoging their positioning by kicking a key target into his team and stuning any other that they pass through. Early game, Lee Sin can harass very rapidly and effectivly by using Resonating Kick and then immediatly following up by shielding to an allied minion or lane partner if present.''' '''Overall, Lee Sin is a high mobility moderate to high skill cap bruiser/semi-carry that brings a strong amount of veritility to the team as well as good initiation ability.